


MJN

by killerweasel



Series: Brilliant Polar Bear [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did they acquire a Jaeger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	MJN

Title: MJN  
Fandom: _Cabin Pressure/Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Martin Crieff, Arthur Shappey  
Word Count: 577  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: How did they acquire a Jaeger?

 

"Wait a minute." Hermann sits up straighter as he stares at the man in front of him. "This friend of yours..."

"Douglas." Arthur supplies happily. "He comes up with the best plans."

"Douglas won the only Mark-6 Jaeger in existence from Hannibal Chau in a poker game?" He glances over at Newt who nods. "How did Hannibal even have such a thing? And he bet it in a card game? And he lost?" Hermann blinks. "Newton, you told me Hannibal Chau was dead. You saw him get eaten by the infant Kaiju."

"Yeah, well, apparently he cut himself out after we Drifted with the baby. With the Breach closed, the price of Kaiju parts went through the roof." Newt shrugs. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't tell me." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hermann takes a few deep breaths. "Why would he keep the Jaeger a secret?"

"I know this!" Arthur waves his hands. "I was playing poker too, but the stakes got too high for me and Mum made me sit the final hand out. I'm much better at goofy golf than cards. Anyways, Douglas wanted to know why Hannibal had hidden the Jaeger and Hannibal said it was 'in case those scaly bastards came back'. Good thing he had one, right? The new Breach opened less than a month after Douglas won."

"Arthur, they were out of chocolate so I got you vanilla instead. Oh, we have company." Martin lingers in the doorway for a moment. "I'm Martin. You two were the original K-Science department!"

"I'm Newt and that's Hermann." Newt sees the look on Hermann's face and sighs. "Seriously? I still have to introduce you as Dr. Hermann Gottlieb?"

"When I used to be a captain of our airline, I always wanted to be introduced properly too." Martin sits down on the bed next to Arthur and hands him a bowl of ice cream. "Pleasure to meet both of you."

Hermann tilts his head towards Martin. There's a hint of a smile on his face. "Arthur was just telling us how you managed to acquire a Jaeger."

"I never thought I'd be a Jaeger pilot and I had no idea I'd be Drift compatible with Arthur." Martin pokes at his ice cream. "It's been a wild few months. I'm glad the Mark-7s will be out soon, then we'll be able to share the fighting."

"I have to ask, what's with the 'MJN' on the Jaeger's chest?" Newt pats his chest. "Hermann and I have been debating over what it stands for."

Arthur beams. "That's Mum's idea. Our old airline was MJN Air, which meant 'My Jet Now', so it stands for 'My Jaeger Now'. And, in case you didn't know, I'm the one who named it Brilliant Polar Bear because I think having a Jaeger is brilliant and polar bears are my favorite animals."

"Makes sense to me." Newt's cell goes off. He fishes it out of his pocket and scowls at the text. "Crap. We need to go meet the new members f K-Science up on the helipad." Getting to his feet, he waits for Hermann by the door. "Feel free to drop by the lab if you're ever bored. I'll show you cool things about Kaiju guts and Hermann can amaze you with math."

As they step into the hall, Hermann shakes his head in wonder. "I can't believe they won it in a bloody poker game."

"I know, right?"


End file.
